Eiji's So Helpful! :D
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Oishi has been aching from stress and being over-protective of his wrist. Eiji see's this, so he decides to help him out.


A/N: Hey Peoples! How's it going? I kinda fell off the face of the earth...heh-heh...Sorry about that, though I can't say I'll be around long either...Sorry again. Though, I am taking a writing class, so if you could review or message me with tips to help my grammar or writing style. Thank you.

Summary: Oishi has been aching from stress and being over-protective of his wrist. Eiji see's this, so he decides to help him out, no matter what the other said.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, do you think it would have the same story line it does? *stares at her writing.*

Warnings: Strong Yaoi. Don't like. Don't read. Eiji and Oishi :) I just had too, I love this pair so much...*blushs*

Eiji stared at his doubles partner. Oishi, watching as the other played a game against Momoshiro and his power shots. He normally just watched from the corner of his eyes, or discreetly, but he wasn't bothering with that. No, the last week there has been something wrong with the boy, if you didn't have eye-sight like Eiji's, you'd never notice it. So he was one one, he had a feeling Fuji and Ochibi saw it too, but if they did, they were incredible at hiding it.

He had decided that he was going to talk to Oishi about it today, he was going to confront him, he hated seeing his Best-Friend in pain. The sound of the match ending broke Eiji's chain of thoughts, and he got really worried, actually, the whole team looked worried.

"Game 6 - 2 Game and Set! Momoshiro Wins!" called the referee.

Everyone knows, Oishi is NOT that weak, if he had been Tezuka, he wouldn't be worried. But this- this is Momoshiro for pete sakes! He ALWAYS gives Momoshiro a run for his money or defeats him. But never does he lose that badly to any regular!

"Oishi!" Eiji stared worriedly at him.

:::::::::::

Oishi sighed softly, but only for a moment before smiling, "Good game, Momo! You've gotten much better since we got in high-school!" Oishi smiled.

It has been a few years since Nationals, Tezuka left to return to Germany, accepting a College Scholarship for a incredible college up there. Echizen re-joined this year, now having won the big four and being the biggest thing in the tennis world. So everyone was back together, generally.

Oishi nearly jumped out of his skin as Eiji spoke, they were doubles partners again which was great. But he noticed too much, it was hard to hide the pain, and he didn't want Eiji to worry so he tried hiding the pain. "Eiji? What's wrong?" Oishi asked with a concerned face. "That's what I should be asking you! Not the other way around." Eiji stated, his voice serious. Oishi almost backed up from surprise, almost. But he couldn't show that. "It's nothing, Eiji, please don't worry. Now, Minna-san! You all did great, go home and have a great weekend. See you Monday!" he called out. Smoothly (or not) getting rid of the conversation, for now.

Eiji's eyes narrowed. They all took showers, all except Oishi, who got caught and pulled aside by two Fuji and Ryoma. "What is it? Echizen-kun? Fuji-kun?" he asked, "You should really stop pretending." Fuji stated, "Yeah, it's not going to do you any good. You should let Eiji-sempai help you." Ryoma added. "Wh-what? I told you, it's nothing." Oishi waved his hands in front of him in defence. Oishi then escaped from the two and got his bag, heading to his house. He was home alone, and bed was calling his name.

He sighed softly as he finally made it closer to home, he walked inside and tossed everything to the side, wincing softly and look at his wrist, it acted up every now and again, but he has been protecting it too much, and it's starting to affect him, he should have learned his lesson, he knew. But he didn't, and now it was just getting worse. He walked into his room and allowed himself to collaspe on his bed groaning as he felt all his aching muscles.

::::::

"Oishi? Oishi! Ois-" "Oishi went home." Ryoma stated, "You should go to him." Fuji added, both looking at him with THAT look. That mischievious look. "Hm?...Thank you, I think." Eiji sweat dropped and took off, "Ugh...Ryoma's pratically a mini-Fuji!" he grimanced as he ran towards Oishi. He knocked on the door, hoping Oishi would answer. No one came to the door...He tried the door...it opened! Oishi must really be bad! He never forgets to lock...OH NO! What if something happened to him! "OISHI!" he cried out running in closing the door and running up to Oishi's room. Opening the door, and..."OI-..." he quit. He sighed softly but eyes widened as he heard a soft wince and saw the other cradling his wrist. "Oishi...You've been hurting...And you wouldn't let me in." Eiji frowned, he sighed and walked over. Taking Oishi's wrist in his hands, massaging the muscles, strongly surprised at the tension that lied there. Oishi started to sleep better and Eiji decided to give his friend a much needed massage.

He climbed onto him and sat softly of the others hips started to massage whatever he could, hearing a soft moan Eiji smiled, knowing his friend was feeling at least a bit better. He gently removed the button up shirt so he could get to Oishi's skin, and massage better. However, it wasn't long before Oishi turned over onto his back, Eiji just decided to massage his chest, blushing a little as he realized just HOW built Oishi was, cause you would never think it because of how lean he was. But he had a good amount of muscle as well, he just wasn't as built as Momo or as Burning Takeshi.

Oishi finally began to wake up, "Ugh..wha?" he muttered as he looked up, the first thing he saw was a puff of red hair..."Eiji?" Oishi stated surprised. "You rushed out of club, I was worried when Fuji and Ryoma told me to come over, so I did. I'm sorry, I was giving you a massage, but I should have woken you up. But you looked so peaceful I decided to let you get some sleep.." Eiji rambled on and on.

Oishi blinked, "I-it's fine, Eiji, thank you. But..Um...Do you think you could move please?" he asked, blushing ever so softly, a dusting over his cheeks. "Hm? Oh, sure!" he grinned and moved...but not in the way Oishi was asking. Instead, moving down "Uhn!" Oishi blushed softly as he moaned. "Hm? What's wrong? Oishi! Is your wrist hurtin-" Eiji moved again, "Ei..Eiji!" Oishi moaned. "Ei-Eiji, I meant for you to get up..." he stated, "Wha? You don't like my massages? Eh! Come on, it's not li-...O-oh..Uh I..ah, um. I didn't.." Eiji blushed heavily.

But...wait? Why did Oishi moan his name? And man...He had never heard Oishi say his name like that, he liked it. Was...was it possible Oishi likes him like he likes Oishi? He was always watching Oishi, and he was sure Oishi never noticed. He considered himself very discreet. And no, he is not a stalker. He just likes to see when he's happy and wants to know if somethings wrong so he can comfort him.

He gulped, the way he saw it, he had two options. One was too get up and ignore it completely, and the second...the second was to go with it...He bit his lip, and sighed nodding his head. "E-eiji?" Oishi asked huskily. Eiji stared at him and moaned softly as he ground his hips on Oishi's causing a loud moan from him. "Ei-eiji..? Wha-what are you..?" he asked, but Eiji kept doing it and Oishi grasped onto Eiji's shoulders tightly. Pressing his head in the hallow of Eiji's neck.

:::::

"Eiji!" Oishi moaned, what is going on with him? Why was he doing this? Didn't he see? Was this some cruel joke? Did Eiji know? Did he just think of this as a game? "Eiji? -Wh- Wh...y!" he groaned out bucking up, Eiji twisted his head a bit so he could whisper into Oishi's ear, "I have a confession..Oi...Shuichiro.." he transferred from Oishi to his first name. Making Oishi's eyes go wide, "I ah...I..um...I'll show you." he stated, Eiji just couldn't get it out in words, he had to use action so he grabbed Oishi's chin so they were looking at each other.

Oishi looked into Eiji's eyes, he had never seen them like this before, it was like when he was taking a tennis match seriously, but there was a different emotion in there, and even more intense than usual. "Eiji? Is everything al-" he was cut off as Eiji's lips claimed his. Moving against his, he didn't respond, and when he finally snapped out of his confusion and was about to join, Eiji pulled away...Looking...broken-hearted and defeated. "I'm sorry! I didn't...I thought that maybe you felt the same, I'll..I'll go now." Eiji moved to jump up but didn't get the chance as Oishi grabbed Eiji's collar and pulled him back down and kissed him, this time joining in. This time, he surprised Eiji, but the kiss was loving and deep, he understood just with that what Eiji was saying. They broke apart, neither realizing when they closed their eyes, and stared into each others eyes.

Eiji's eyes got that same intense look back, "So...you?" Eiji asked. "Yeah...I do. Eiji, I love you too." Oishi said lovingly staring up at him. Eiji started to move his hands back to massage Oishi's chest and ground his hips into Oishi's again, "Nya! That's great! But now, I'm going to get rid of all your tension and help you relax." Eiji grinned, and it almost looked like Fuji's sadistic smile. It almost scared Oishi.

"How- how are you goi-Ah!" Oishi blushed as Eiji continued with what he had been doing. Only on a much more passionate level.

:::::::

Eiji leaned down and whispered into Oishi's ear, his voice deep and husky, "Ne, why don't you get on your stomach so I can massage your back." Eiji stated. Oishi shivered, "O-okay." Oishi answered and turned over, instantly relaxing as he felt Eiji work his knots out. No wonder he hasn't been playing well...He started to work lower and lower..."Ah!" Oishi yelped once Eiji's hands reached his butt. Eiji chuckled, "Chill Shu-chan! I told ya I'd take care of ya!" Eiji grinned. Oishi blushed, Shu-chan? Eiji's hands did indeed move down, but came back up and massaged his ass again. Making Oishi blush and squirm mewing here and there. Eiji grinned again, he breathed as he reached up, removing Oishi's shorts and groaned as he saw the fully exposed body before him.

He was so hot and bothered now..."Uhn...Nya..." he mewled. Grinding down before he leaned down and left open mouthed, wet kisses on Oishi's lower back and moving down...Oishi had probably been expecting his to stop sooner rather then later. But Eiji didn't and he became as red as a cherry as Eiji forced his tongue inside Oishi's ass. "Ohhh! Ah! Eiji!" he moaned bucking his hip up, making Eiji's cock jump at the sound of his name being said like that. "I'm gonna make you feel sooo good.." Eiji grinned as he pulled away.

Reaching down he began kneeding Oishi's balls and massaging them. Soon pulling Oishi's ass up and kissing the round cheeks and licking them. He quickly undressed and used his precum to lube his cock. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Y-yeah...please.." he moaned, "Please what? Oishi? What do you want me to do?" Eiji grinned pervertedly, "Eiji!" Oishi blushed, "Say it!" Eiji stated, Oishi blushed ten whole new shades. "Please f-fu-fuck me. I want to feel you slamming into me." he stated and Eiji grinned. He slowly entered and moaned, "Ah...so tight...Shu..." he moaned, Oishi winced, "Don't worry, I hear the pain goes away.." Eiji stated and looked at him staying still...Though it was killing him.

"Move...Eiji!" Oishi cried out after awhile. Eiji did just that and began slamming into him, he aimed and soon was hitting Oishi's prostate. "Eiji! Oohh Eiji!" "Shu...Shu! Ah!" Eiji moaned and the two both exploded, Oishi all over them and Eiji deep inside of Oishi, pulling out of the man he collasped on top of him, panting. "Don't you EVER try and hide something like that from me again." Eiji pouted, "I won't, I promise." Oishi stated and Eiji grinned and kissed Oishi. "Mine, nya!" he stated and /Oishi smiled, "Yea, yours." he stated.


End file.
